1:Disordered
by FrivolousThoughts
Summary: A small exchange during a therapy session. Set in a world where Marvel and DC have always co-existed.


**Author's Note: **Yet another little one-shot set in the shared universe though it takes place several years before the other two, actually CMR Rosa gave me this idea and I thought it to be an interesting one so I wrote it down.

Granted it's much shorter than the other two but I couldn't really think of much else to write and couldn't really find a good note to end it on so if it ends rather abruptly then I apologize.

This is actually based on the Young Justice episode Disordered where I got the name from.

As always set in a world where Marvel and DC have always co-existed.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Spider-Man or Young Justice in any way, the character Spider-Man and all related content is owned by Marvel and Disney. Young Justice and all related content is owned by DC.

* * *

**Disordered**

Now he wasn't the Flash or even Kid-Flash for that matter but sitting still had never been one of his strong suits, his costume made it clear that he was a very mobile hero who needed to be on the move constantly. There have been very few instances that involve Spider-Man having to stand still but unfortunately this was one of them.

He sat there twiddling his thumbs in a rather comfortable chair across from a very attractive and well respected superhero, the Black Canary was much more than just a hero to look up to. She also acted as the counsellor for the Team whenever they needed to talk to someone about something very personal.

This was indeed the case, after Miss Martian's simulation became very real the Team had been experiencing Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Each member was still extremely shaken up by the events of the simulation and had all been counselled individually with the wall-crawler's session being the last one.

Peter didn't like the way Black Canary was staring at him, he couldn't be sure but he thought he was seeing the slightest hint of disgust.

The blonde beauty began, "Everyone died" she simply stated as Peter shifted in his seat.

He tilted his masked head, "And your point is?" he asked receiving a small glare from the woman.

"Don't you care that your team mates were killed in action? That the League and the Avengers died trying to save the world?" Dinah questioned with a little more hiss to her voice than she would have liked.

The teenager shrugged his shoulders, "I mean it was just a simulation… right? Nobody really got hurt, everything's fine" Spidey spoke without any interest not even sure of why he was there.

Black Canary rubbed her eyes slightly in irritation, "But while it was happening you had no idea it was a simulation. Your friends and comrades were dying all around you and you were making jokes left, right and centre. Even Wally stopped after Artemis was killed but not you" she accused pointing the pen in her hand at him.

Peter rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "So…? I make jokes, that's my thing" he said waiting for her to reply to his short answer.

The Justice Leaguer looked at him with a bewildered stare, "You didn't stop quipping until the very end of the simulation. Until you yourself was killed alongside Robin and Wally, you chose to stay with your team mates and that was a very noble thing to do and you even consoled M'gann after the whole thing but what I really want to know is… why didn't a single death even phase you?" she asked him hoping to get even a remotely human answer from the colourful teenager.

Peter shook his head, "Would you believe me if I said I sensed it was a simulation?" he joked but received a firm shake of the head from the gorgeous blonde.

He sighed heavily, "Alright. You really want to know why I just didn't care?" the boy asked in a slightly bitter tone.

Dinah nodded, "I want to know" she said.

Spidey leaned back in his chair and folded his arms, "Because it's just the normal everyday routine. Maybe not on the same scale as the simulation but still, ever since I've put on the costume I've lost more people than I can count. I mean I'm fifteen, you know? I have one living relative that lost the love of her life because of my inability to act, what kind of superhero does that?" he finished with a question.

A question that Black Canary unfortunately couldn't answer, the woman knew what it felt like to lose loved ones as she had experienced with her mother and father but she never lost one because it was her fault and hopefully she never would. That was why she trained so vigorously, to be in peak physical condition so she could make it count when it mattered most.

She leaned forward slightly, "Tell me what happened" she softly requested determined to find out what had happened to the youngster.

Peter was a genius and a master with words as people were well aware but when it came to discussing his feelings or emotions his mind drew a blank, "I just… I just wish I could have done something. He ran right past me… within arm's reach of me and I—I didn't do anything. I was selfish, I just looked out for me because I was always stepped on and it cost me so much" the boy continued to pour his heart out much like Robin had done a few hours ago.

The woman continued to listen as her previous thoughts about the boy had somewhat dissipated, now Dinah could see through all of the bravado and humour and although that's what she wanted she didn't like it one bit. Because what she found was a scared boy absolutely racked with guilt for a mistake he made, a mistake that had cost him dearly. She couldn't really discern the nature of the mistake but the way he was explaining it made it clear the person he lost was also close to him.

Peter continued bowing his head slightly, "Since then I've been trying to… atone for what I did. I guess helping people helps me, just knowing that I saved someone's life gets me through the day. I've lost a lot of people since that spider bit me but Captain America once told me to remember the ones I did save, it helps sometimes but most of the time it's not enough. When I saw Superboy killed and Kaldur just throw his life away and just everything else going to hell I just couldn't handle any more failure, I joke and mock and quip because if I didn't then… I don't know what I'd do" the teen finished reluctantly glancing up at the woman.

"So you took responsibility for whatever choices you made? That's a very mature thing to do" she commented as he seemed to laugh weakly.

Spider-Man looked up at her and gave an ironic smile behind his mask, "Well with great power comes great responsibility I guess" he finished.

Dinah's eyebrows rose in surprise, she didn't expect somebody so young to have already learnt such a wise lesson. Now she knew what his drive was, why he did what he did. They all had their reasons but it seemed his was more of an obligation than a choice, the woman was just glad he chose to better the world with his amazing powers rather than hinder it.

The blonde fighter gave a small smile and nodded silently and began to stand, Peter did the same which meant the therapy session was indeed over. She lead him out of the room and into the main living area of the Cave where most of the Team where currently sitting, he boy turned to look up at the woman and received a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Try not to worry yourself to death, go and talk to the others" she told him and sent him on his way as she walked over to Batman and the Martian Manhunter who were waiting on the other side of the Cave.

Batman gave her an expectant stare, "Well? Did he have a good reason for his behaviour?" he questioned remembering the boys less than professional etiquette.

Black Canary handed the Dark Knight her clipboard, "All of my notes are there. From what I can tell he's suffered many traumatic experiences all within the span of a year, for someone so young I would recommend a counselling session once a week. I'd be happy to volunteer, he needs to be guided and encouraged and from what the media says about him that may be a lot harder than it sounds" she finished as Bruce skimmed through her notes about the teenager rapidly.

After about twenty seconds he returned his gaze to his colleague, "I'm well aware of Peter's situation. I've suffered trauma myself and it's not an easy road to go down alone, I agree with your counselling suggestion Dinah but I could hire a professional" the billionaire offered but the blonde hero waved it off.

"Thanks for the offer but I think it'd help if he talked to someone he feels comfortable with, I know I'm not exactly his best friend but if this goes unchecked it may harm his mental state. He's not exactly a member of the Team but you can't deny that he's helped out tremendously in the past sometimes even without your consent, I think it's time we returned the favour" Black Canary finished receiving a nod from Batman and Martian Manhunter.

The two Leaguers turned to leave and departed using the zeta-tube, Dinah watched them go before directing her gaze to the group of teenagers in the living area of the Cave. They were talking amongst themselves and laughing as she watched silently, it was important that they confided in each other as well as her but Black Canary was simply pleased the group was no longer in a depressed state of thought. It may take some time to fully adjust to things but they seemed to be well on their way to recovery, spending time with each other would only increase recovery time.

"Who wants cookies!?" M'gann exclaimed making a bee-line for the kitchen.

The young Martian was quickly followed by the Team smiling and laughing as Black Canary silently departed, she decided they could use the time to bond on a more personal rather than professional level. Spider-Man imp-articular was in great need of this as his loner personality often times clashed with the Team's close-knit attitude on missions but if the Boy Wonder could adjust to working with a team then she was more than confident the web-slinger would too given time.

As the Team's unofficial den-mother it was her job to worry, not theirs. It was funny though, she would have never expected to become a mother at such a young age. Especially to such a gifted talented group of young individuals who despite their many flaws were full of immense promise, Dinah was just happy she could offer her assistance wherever it may have been needed.


End file.
